Per Degaton
Per Degaton in the future was the son of Tor Degaton, the ruler of the country-corporation known as the Kasnia Conglomerate which rose to power following the dissolution of traditional governing bodies during the 21st Century. In the original timeline after Per killed his father at the behest of his tutor, Vandal Savage, he was used by Savage to unleash the devastating Armageddon Virus killing billions. Also in the original timeline, after he served his purpose to Savage, he murdered Per so that he may rule the world. But after Rip Hunter's team made Savage mortal and erased him from history, Per would be made free of Savage's betrayal, yet would still rise as a dominating force of the future. Biography Early Life (Original Reality) Per Degaton was born to Tor Degaton, the ruler and leading shareholder of the Kasnia Conglomerate, around the year 2133. Tor attempted to teach Per to be benevolent and merciful, knowing that his son would one day inherit his shares and thus control of the Conglomerate; however, the elder Degaton mistakenly hired Vandal Savage as Per's private tutor, apparently unaware of his immortality or thirst for power. Over the years, Savage became a high-ranking adviser to the Conglomerate's leadership, all while privately filling Per's head with violent aspirations and mistrust in his father. Per, meanwhile, was in awe with the breadth of knowledge that his tutor displayed, and soon trusted Savage completely. Events of 2147 (Original Reality) After he and his team arrived in 2147 via time travel, Rip Hunter, with assistance, kidnapped Per while he was being escorted by guards to one of his lessons. Though Per was rendered unconscious and taken aboard The Waverider, Rip and his team discovered that their actions had no significant impact upon the timeline; Rip, out of desperation to save his son Jonas from Savage, took Per aboard the jump ship and away from the Conglomerate, planning on murdering the child in the hope that doing so would alter the future. When Per finally awoke, Rip took him to a secluded lake, where he pulled his gun on the youth. Per, however, believed that Rip was incapable of killing him, proudly stating that Savage had taught him what the eyes of a killer looked like and that the Captain lacked the drive to pull the trigger. Ultimately, Per was right, and Rip reluctantly returned him to the Conglomerate, warning the boy that he was being manipulated by Savage. By the time they returned to The Waverider, the ship was under siege by Kasnian forces led by Tor and Savage in an attempt to rescue Per. Though Savage managed to disarm Sara and threatened to kill her, Rip was able to save her life by exchanging her for Per, along with a promise from Tor that his team would have safe passage to leave the Conglomerate. Per, convinced by Savage that this was yet another sign of his father's weakness, was coerced into assassinating Tor in his sleep, after which he inherited his father's shares and appointed Savage as regent until such a time as he was ready to rule himself. As a result, Savage was able to release the Armageddon virus five years earlier than was possible in a previous timeline, just days after Rip and his team left the era. World Conquest and Death (Original Reality) After the Armageddon virus outbreak has decimated the world's population, Per Degaton, with the tutelage of Vandal Savage, started a grand campaign of world conquest. In 2152 Per Degaton was betrayed and murdered by Vandal Savage, who usurped Per Degaton's control over what was once Kasnia Conglomerate completely and continued his conquest of the world. Fourteen years later some people, like Cassandra Savage, would come to believe that Vandal Savage was a savior of the world from Per Degaton's tyranny and the wanton use of the Armageddon virus, rather than a man complicit in the outbreak. A New Dawn of Per Degaton In the distant past, a team led by the rogue Rip Hunter, removed Vandal Savage from history in three separate years which would make him long dead leading into the 22nd Century, because of this Per would have never met Savage. But even though, Per was not under the tutelage of Savage he still would have a devastating affect on the world as one of the worst that humanity had to offer. With the Time Masters all but destroyed, the remnants of their organization began to crumble and fade, with their technology often being procured by criminals looking to alter the timeline. As fate would have it, in the 22nd Century the Kasnia Conglomerate would come across remnants of the Time Masters and work on reverse engineering the technology. Category:Villains Category:Injustice Society Category:Kasnia Conglomerate Category:Dictators Category:Criminals Category:Time Travelers Category:Pending